Harry Potter and the New Beginning
by MartinDC
Summary: Harry is tired after the final battle but can't sleep. While relaxing he overhears a shocking conversation and decides it's time for some changes. Currently complete. There may be more in the future if interest is high enough.
1. Chapter 1

Harry was tired. Not just tired, Harry was weary. Bone deep, brain numbing, feet dragging weary. And what was worse, Harry couldn't sleep. The last 36 hours weighed heavily on Harry's mind. The break-in and escape from Gringots, the chaos and horror of the Battle of Hogwarts, dying and coming back, and then the final battle with Riddle. Now Harry was sitting in the window seal of one of the few windows of the Gryffindor common room that hadn't been broken during the battle. It wasn't even his idea, Luna had looked at him right before causing a distraction so he could slip away and had suggested that he might find it to be a relaxing place to unwind. "Just make sure to use your invisibility cloak."

Harry remembered thinking that that was a very odd thing for her to suggest, but then, she did seem to be able to see things most people couldn't.

"Hurry up Ron! We need to find him before someone else does!" Harry could hear Ginny's voice coming from the entrance to the common room. "Did you bring the potions?"

'Sweet! A dreamless sleep potion is just what I need.' Harry thought to himself. Content in the knowledge that even in their grief, the Weasley family was looking out for him. He let out a small sigh and started to get down from the window seal to meet them.

"Did you take the fertility potion like mom told you?" The question from Ron's mouth made Harry freeze and hold still, confused and horrified by what he was hearing. "All you have to do is let him get you pregnant and then after he is banished and you have his baby, Kingsley will confiscate the Potter fortune, and we will get half, and the ministry will get half."

"I'm not stupid Ronald!" came Ginny's retort. "Uhg, I can't believe I have to sleep with that whiney, scrawny twerp."

"Just remember that twerp has more magic and power than Dumbledore did, and if he breaks the blocks on his power he will be the most powerful wizard on the planet." Hermione's voice cut across Ginny's complaints and made everyone stop. Harry felt his world crumble. His best 'friends' were just using him for his money.

'I should have seen this coming…I should have known.' Harry felt the hot bitter tears of betrayal slowly make their way down his bruised and dirty cheeks.

"Go upstairs and get ready Ginny" Hermione was taking charge again. "Ron and I will go slip Harry the lust potion. Then you get in bed with him and when you're done, I'll obliviate him." The plan was perfect. They would steal his fortune, and he'd never know about it.

Ginny made her way up stairs leaving Ron and Hermione alone in the common room. As they watched her go, Ron came up behind Hermione and put his arms around her waist. "Do you think she'll do it?"

"She'll do it; she wants his money and the fame of bearing his baby." Hermione looked smug. "And I get the Black and Potter libraries, and you get enough money to buy the Chuddley Cannons." She was confident in their plan. "It's a good thing Professor Dumbledore set most of this up before his death, with just a few changes, we get it all. It's too bad Harry didn't die like he was supposed to."

"Forget the little looser, let's get this over with so we can get to bed have our own fun" Ron started kissing Hermione's neck. "Don't forget we need to claim the Chamber of Secrets and the basilisk carcass soon. That itself should bring you and I millions of galleons each. Just think of the library you can build yourself with that kind of money. Ran's hands worked their way around Hermione's waist.

Hermione giggled at Ron's attention, and turned around and kissed him on the lips. By this time Harry was seeing red. He drew the Elder Wand and was ready to unleash some righteous retribution, when something stopped him. That something was an idea…a crazy, hare brained, no way this will work idea. The type of idea you can't plan, but only take advantage of when the opportunity presents itself.

Harry grinned evilly to himself and unleashed his Slytherin side.

-DCM-

Molly was walking at a brisk pace towards the Gryffindor common room while humming a tune. Soon her family would have it all. The fame from helping defeat You-Know-Who, the respect of the wizarding world, and with the Potter's money, all the nice things that the Weasley's deserved. They were a pureblood family after all. She knew her youngest son was currently obsessed with that little mudblood, but she also knew it was just a passing phase. Once he had had enough of her, Molly would convince him to drop her like the trash she was, and find a nice respectable pureblood girl to marry. It was too bad that Ginny actually had to carry Harry's baby and give birth to it, but by then he would be long banished and the baby could always be blood adopted and the Potter name allowed to finally die out.

Molly saw Ginny sitting in the common room on a couch in front of the fire.

"How did it go dear?"

"It was sickening, but I did it" came the reply, almost listless. "This better be worth it Mom. He was terrible in bed, a bumbling idiot, and almost couldn't get it up! And then when he did, he was so small I had to fight to keep from laughing!" She was clearly disgusted.

"Well, done is done. You won't need to be with him again. When this is all over, we will be so rich, you can have any husband you want. Don't forget Harry also has the Black fortune that we can claim." This brightened Ginny up considerably, as she imagined the millions of additional galleons she would get.

-DCM-

Hermione woke up stiff and sore from her long night and wondered briefly where she was. Looking around she realized she was back in her old bed in the 6th year dorms. Still feeling tired, she snuggled back down into the covers to have a bit of a lie in.

-DCM-

Ron work up in his own bed with a very satisfied smile. Last night he'd finally gotten laid. It had taken him quite a while to get Hermione to give it up. But he finally had. 'She really wasn't that great, Lavender was much better.' Thinking of Lavender made him do a double take…'Maybe I should get back together with her now that I have had Hermione.' His smile got even bigger. 'That will make mom happy, and she at least doesn't act like a wet fish in bed.' Ron got out of bed, wondering if Lavender was still down in the Great Hall. 'Hermi will just have to go find someone else to boss around.' And with that thought made his was down the stairs to the common room.

"Where is Harry?" Ron was startled to hear Kingsley's questions.

Ron looked over and saw him standing with half a dozen aurors and knew the boy-who-sought-fame was about to get his comeuppance. "He should still be in his bed, I didn't hear him get up this morning." He said with a smirk.

Ron turned and left the common room while Kingsley and the aurors drew their wands and got ready to confront Harry.

"Let's just stun him and tie him up. Then we'll wake him up and give him his choice, banishment or Azkaban". Kingsley secretly hoped Harry put up a fight so he could put him in Azkaban. Wouldn't do to have a loose Potter coming back in the future wanting to know where his inheritance went. He felt a little guilty for a brief moment. He knew he and the Weasleys plan to steal Harry's fortune was wrong, but felt somewhat justified in that the Ministry would need the funds to rebuild, and of course, he could use some of the money to help make sure he stayed in office.

Kingsley and the aurors slowly climbed the stairs and made their way over to the only bed with the curtains drawn. On the slow count of three, one of his men drew back the curtains while the others all shot stunners at Harry. Kingsley frowned and cursed under his breath. Harry Potter wasn't there.

-DCM-

Hermione made her way into the great hall shortly after breakfast and started looking around for Ron. She was a little confused, she had expected Ron to still be in bed with her, or her still in bed with Ron. She couldn't remember much about the night before. She decided she must have been more tired than she thought she was.

Spotting Ron at the Gryffindor table talking to Lavender. She smiled a small smile as she made her way over. The smile slipped from her face as she noticed the way that Lavender was draped across Ron, paying attention to his every word.

"Ronald, what are you doing?" Her tone came out much harsher than she had intended.

"Breakfast. What does it look like?" Came his almost flippant reply.

"I meant with her?" Hermione was looking at Lavender who was looking all too smug for Hermione's taste.

"Look Hermi, last night was great, but it was a onetime only thing. Besides mum wants me to settle down with a nice proper witch." Ron kept putting food in his mouth while talking, bits of it dropping on his robes.

Hermione felt her stomach drop and her face heat up. Lavender was again looking smug and hanging on Ron like a cheap dress. She had to fight down the urge to yell and scream and slap the gold digging tramp from taking her boyfriend, the man she had spent the night with last night…the man she had had sex….wait a minute…Her brain did a quick reboot….

Just at that minute Minister Shacklebolt came into the great hall, and seeing Ron and Hermione made his way over.

"Ron, where did you say Harry was?"

"In his bed, I didn't hear him leave this morning, and his curtains were closed. He only leaves his curtains closed when he is in bed."

"He wasn't there, and his bed wasn't slept in last night."

Molly and Ginny had made their way over by then and were horrified to hear that their source of wealth was currently missing.

"Ginny, are you sure he was in his bed last night?" Kingsley was getting concerned.

"Of course he was there, we had sex last night" she hissed.

A slow smile of sweet revenge came over Hermione's face. "Which bed did you climb in last night Ginny?" She asked.

"Duh, second on the left" Ginny rolled her eyes at the question. 'Stupid mudblood, I can't see what Ron sees in her' she thought to herself.

"Ginny, Harry's bed is second bed on the right. Ron's is the second one on the left." Hermione put the pieces together. "You slept with Ron last night, not Harry!"

The silence of the group was total. After almost a minute of silence she looked at Ron, whose face had gone pale white. With a small shake of her head she turned and left the hall.

"OH MY GAWD!" Lavender was the next to break. "That is so sick and wrong, just wait until I tell Pavrati!" She too bolted from the table and left the great hall in a hurry. As she was leaving, she could hear the start of a titanic fit coming from Molly Weasley. Honestly, that woman made the word harridan look tame. She would have to thank Hermione for pointing out what would have been one of the biggest mistakes she would have ever made by getting together with Ron 'I-knocked-up-my-sister' Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I apologize for not putting a disclaimer on my first chapter, and will do my best to remember to include it in future chapters. I do not own Harry Potter, I am just playing in the sandbox of my imagination for a few minutes. I leave ownership and all the stress related to it to J.K. Rowling.

AN: Thank you for all the reviews and encouragement. I have actually changed the direction of where this story is headed 'slightly'.

Don

-DCM—

Harry was tired. Not just tired, Harry was weary. Bone deep, brain numbing, feet dragging weary. And what was worse, Harry couldn't sleep…at least not yet. Harry walked slowly to the gates of Hogwarts and laid his hand upon them. He paused for a moment and reflected on the last 48 hours. Gringots, the final battle, death. All three of these seemingly momentous events took a back seat to the events of the last 12 hours. Relief at surviving, the bitter taste of betrayal, and the confusion as item after item was revealed to him.

Gringots had been an eye opener for him on more levels than Harry knew existed. At first the goblins were hostile, but Harry had come prepared. Showing up claiming a debt of honor to the Goblin Nation kept his head on his shoulders. The heart of a 1000 basilisk, along with the hearts blood of a creature he had personally slain, given as a gift from one warrior to another had caused a great stir amongst the Goblin Council he had faced. The final act of honor that had swung the favor of the Goblin leader, Ragnok, in his favor was taking responsibility for the actions of his comrades in arms.

"As leader, I can accept nothing less than full responsibility for the action of Ron, Hermione and I, resting firmly on my shoulders alone." Harry stood silently before the council awaiting judgment.

Ragnok had was silent for almost five minutes. Several times one goblin elder or another had made a move to comment, but had fallen silent at the slightly raised finger of the imposing goblin leader who sat staring at the young wizard standing before him in supplication.

Finally Ragnok stood from his chair and approached Harry. "Mr. Potter….Harry…" Ragnok stared at Harry intently. "As one warrior to another, there is nothing to forgive…" The silence in the council chamber was thick, and full of surprise.

Slowly the sound of someone pounding their fist on the arms of their chair was heard. More and more goblins stared pounding their arm chairs and started mumbling their approval of the declaration. Until almost as one the rose from their chairs and cheered the newly proclaimed warrior standing before them.

The sound was becoming deafening and Harry was confused. He noticed that even the guards at the door were pounding their spears on the floor in approval. After several minutes the cheering died down.

"I'm sure you have many questions, and there is business with regards to the house of Potter that needs to be taken care of. As one warrior to another I offer you my hospitatlity and help in your recovery from battle." Ragnok bowed his head slightly to Harry and looked him in the eye, wondering if he would understand what he had just been offered, and if he would accept.

Harry's response was both a surprise and joy to the goblin who had become jaded with wizard-kind. Harry made sure he bowed his head to the King deeper than he had received, and yet maintained eye contact. "As one warrior to another, I accept your hospitality." Ragnok's smile showed many of his pointed teeth, something that had not been seen for a long time.

What followed was a crash course in wizard-goblin relations where Harry learned he was the first wizard in 350 years to be recognized by a goblin as a warrior, and the first since Godric Gryffindor to be recognized by the King of the Goblins. The goblins removed the block on his magic and helped him claim his Lords Rings to the house of Potter and the House of Black. He was also made aware of an invalid marriage contract for the house of Potter, and the need for him to take two wives. One for the Potter house and one for the Black house. After making some great headway to putting his house finances in order, including a new will (the one on file was a fake made by Dumbledore), Harry left by floo to make his way to Hogwarts to finish what he had started the night before.

It was at the same time that Kingsley was coming down from the Griffindor common room, that Harry stood at the gates reviewing the last 12 hours, and making final plans for the next hour. "Then, I'm getting some sleep…"

Harry slowly walked the torn up grounds towards the front doors. Standing to one side was a small slip of a blonde who seemed to be staring off into space. A small smile played on Harry's lips as he watched Luna look at what seemed to be nothing. 'She really is quite pretty.' Harry's eyes seemed to be fixated on a strand of hair that was blowing in the wind.

Luna looked over at Harry as he came close. "Hello Harry, you seem to have gotten rid of most of the wackspurts that were infesting you."

"I am thinking a lot clearer, thank you." Luna smiled up at him.

She then pulled a glass vial out of her pocket and held it out to him. It sparkled bright yellow in the morning sunlight. "Drink"

Harry took the potion from Luna and looked at it. "Am I about to fall in love you Luna?"

"No Harry Potter, you're already in love with me, you just haven't admitted it to yourself yet." She had a small smile on her lips and her eyes cleared and became very focused on Harry for a moment. "This is a pepper up potion to help get you through the morning so you can finally be free."

"This doesn't look like a normal pepper up potion." Harry was again looking into Luna's silver eyes.

"It's not silly, it's a Lovegood recipe." Harry shrugged and drank the potion. As he did he felt the weight of the last two days lift off his shoulders, his energy levels increase, and his mind clear.

"Wow…it even tastes good." Harry looked at Luna again to see a smile on her pretty face. "Thank you Luna."

She held another potion out to him, again expecting him to drink. "Another one?"

Luna frowned for a moment. "Antidote to amorentia." Harry did a double take.

"Have I been dosed?"

"Not yet, but you will be soon. Taking the antidote will make you immune for a couple hours. It does take about 10 minutes to take effect so don't drink anything for a while." Lune started to smile again. "It could of course play into your plans, that is, if you have plans…." Luna raised a single delicate eyebrow at him.

Harry's smile grew wider as he tipped the potion vial into his mouth and swallowed. He moved to walk past Luna and into the castle when he stopped. Quickly leaning down he kissed her on the cheek and whispered "Thank you Moon Flower…" Then walked into the castle and made his way to the great hall.

-DCM—

Molly was fit to be tied! How on earth could her two youngest have so royally screwed up such a simple and strait forward plan? She was just gathering a massive head of steam on her way towards a record breaking Molly Weasley rant when a sudden thought stopped her cold. Everyone at the table looked at her as her mouth opened and closed a couple times. Then a slow, predatory smile crept onto her face as a way out of their mess occurred to her.

"Okay, change of plan. Everyone listen and listen close. We can still pull this off, it's just going to take some subtly, craftiness, and little luck."

She had everyone's attention now. She cast some quick silencing wards to keep out the eavesdroppers.

"We still have that marriage contract for Harry and Ginny at Gringots. We will use that to get Harry and Ginny married, and then once Ginny has access to the Potter vaults we will drain them dry without him knowing what is going on."

"And how do we do that mum?" Ginny was looking unhappy at having to actually marry Harry, but knew she was in a very tight spot. "If he even questions the contract at all it will be tossed out. Dumbledore even said it was illegal and would be declared invalid if looked at by the goblins."

"Easy." Molly had them hanging on her words now. "We feed him amorentia to get him to sign the contract, and then keep him dosed until after the wedding and after his vaults are empty."

Molly could see the idea slowly take hold. Kingsley looked apprehensive, but she could tell he saw this as his only way to his half of the fortune. Ron was looking lost in thoughts of galleons and girls. And Ginny was thinking Fame, parties and mansions.

Molly looked up as the door to the great hall opened and someone walked in. Someone who was looking tired, yet determined.

Harry Potter was here, and he was looking right at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am just playing in the sandbox of my imagination for a few minutes. I leave ownership and all the stress related to it to J.K. Rowling.

AN: Due to the awesome response I got from the first and second chapters I have decided to post the last chapter in the story earlier than originally planned. Thank you for all the reviews and encouragement. If you have questions that you would like answered, please feel free to PM me, and I will try and answer you in a timely manner.

AN2: I would like to make a comment to one reviewer who asked the question "The f**k did I just read?" – I would like to say thank you! Your review was by far my favorite. It was EXACTLY what I was going for.

Don

-DCM—

Harry was tired. Not just tired, Harry was weary. Bone deep, brain numbing, feet dragging weary. And what was worse, Harry couldn't sleep…at least not yet. Harry walked slowly to the doors to the Great Hall and laid his hand upon them ready to open them and slip inside. He took a deep breath closing his eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts and courage. He felt two arms slowly encircle his waist from behind, and felt someone press their head into his back and give him a reassuring hug.

"I believe in you Harry Potter." He felt another slight squeeze then the arms let go of him and he watched Luna gracefully move past him and slip into the hall.

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and walked into the hall. His face an impassive mask devoid of emotion. He scanned the hall and found most of the people he was looking for at the Gryffindor table talking intently. As he was looking Molly looked up at him and they made eye contact.

-DCM—

Hermione was mad. No mad was the wrong word. Angry, frustrated, irritated, shamed…and if she were to be honest, worried. Their plan hadn't worked. Somehow Ginny had screwed up…screwed up big time…or little time if the rumors of Ron's endowment were to be believed. She was angry with herself for agreeing to this plan. In hindsight, she should have never agreed to it. She should never had betrayed her first, and best friend. She had let her own obsession with knowledge and books override her feelings for Harry. She knew she had had a crush on him in 4th and 5th year, but had decided she couldn't compete so settled for the red headed menace. From there it was a slippery slope of one bad decision after another. She knew she was in trouble. If there was one thing she knew about Harry it was that he could pull though almost any situation in the end. And when he did, there was hell to pay for those who wronged him.

That is why she was packing in a rush. She really didn't have much to pack. Most of it was still in her mole-skin pouch. She grabbed her things and rushed down the stairs. She stopped on the landing as she saw Harry standing at the doors to the great hall. She saw Luna walk up to Harry and wrap her arms around him and whisper something to him that made him smile that secret little smile that Hermione loved to see. One she had at one time hoped would be for her alone. It was then that she knew just what she had lost. What she had lost, and if what she saw was to be believed…What Luna had gained.

Hermione watched as Harry made his way into the Great Hall. Then with tears in her eyes, she ran from the castle. When she had made it past what was left of the wards around the castle, she apparated directly to Heathrow Airport. Within four hours Hermione was on a plane to Sidney.

-DCM—

Molly was staring at Harry. For some reason she couldn't look away. Couldn't look away, and couldn't blink. It was just as she started getting really worried, that she saw Harry smile and start walking over to the group.

Molly sighed with relief. At first she thought the gig was up and retribution as about to be visited on them. She quickly turned to Ron, Ginny and Kingsley. "Mind yourself, and let me handle this and we may yet get what we want today." Ron scowled but nodded his head. Ginny looked like she was calming her nerves and Kingsley merely looked on passively.

"Harry dear! Where did you run off to?" Molly questioned as she wrapped Harry into one of her bone crushing hugs.

"Gringots, had some things I needed to take care of." Harry took a plate and started serving himself some food. "Man I'm hungry."

"Did you sleep well last night dear?"

"Couldn't sleep, so went for a walk, then decided to go to Gringots and get some things from my family vault. How did you sleep mate?" Harry looked at Ron, who was looking slightly red in the face but hadn't spoken yet. Harry decided to rub some salt into Ron's jealousy wounds. "Did you guys know I have almost ten times the gold Malfoy's family does? Crazy huh? Add in the fortune Sirius left me makes me one of the richest wizards in Europe." Ron's face was turning a nice shade of purple. 'Wow' thought Harry 'I thought only Uncle Vernon could turn that color'.

He then turned to Molly, "Guess what else I found?" Molly had by then set a goblet of pumpkin juice in front of him.

"Drink up Harry dear, you look thirsty." Molly had to work to keep her hands from shaking. She wasn't sure if it was nerves because of their hastily put together plan, or the thought of all that wealth. If Harry would just drink the juice she had just spiked with amorentia, they would be set.

Harry brought the goblet to his lips. Molly held her breath. Harry stopped and looked at her. Harry suddenly got a look on his face as if he had just realized something. Molly's heart seemed to stop beating in her chest. "Guess what else I found at Gringots?"

"What is that dear?"

Harry pulled the marriage contract out of his pocket and handed it to Molly. "It seems that Ginny here and I are contracted to be married!" Harry smiled. Molly started sweating…wait a minute…Harry smiled?

"Yes dear, you are contracted with our little Ginerva."

"Why didn't you say anything…mum…?" Harry looked at her closely.

'Did he just call me mum?'

'Did he just call mum mum?'

'Uhg, my mouth tastes like dragon dung, did I just call her mum?'

Molly smiled, this was going better than she could have hoped for. "Well dear, we had hoped that you and Ginny would fall in love naturally and there would be no need to mention the contract. So we decided to just not say anything and see what happened." Her explanation was rushed and Harry could tell it was made up on the spot, but he let it slide. He was just getting started and didn't want to play all his cards just yet.

"Oh, okay." Harry went to take another drink of his juice. Molly again held her breath. He stopped once again. This time he had a small frown on his face.

"What is it Harry dear?" Molly watched as he set the goblet down on the table.

"Well the goblins seemed to have some problems with the contract."

"Problems? What problems?" Molly kept looking at the goblet hoping he would just drink the damn potion so they could get him to sign the contract thus giving them access to his vaults.

"Well, it seems that only a Lord Potter can sign for the Potter side of the contract, yet Dumbledore did, so they said that made the contract invalid. That and you signed it mum, when it was supposed to be the head of the Weasley house that signed it, they said that also made it invalid. And of course the names used were wrong."

"Wrong?"

"Well, Ginny's full name was used, Ginerva Molly Weasley, but it was made for Harry James Potter. Which makes it invalid."

"But that is your name Harry." Ginny popped up and Ron frowned at him in confusion.

Harry once again picked up the goblet and held it close looking deeply into the juice inside. "Actually my given name is Harrison James Potter." Kingsley felt like he could face palm right there. How could Albus miss that one?

Harry smiled and drank deeply from the goblet. Molly's smile was wide, and everyone at the table seemed to sigh in relief.

"The goblins were quite angry when I said I didn't care." Harry looked around at his friends. "And that I was considering signing the contract anyway."

Molly knew she had this in the bag now. The little runt had drunken from the goblet with the amorentia. Now she just had to get him to sign the contract and set a date for a quick wedding. She didn't want Harry getting wind of the rumor of Ginny being pregnant.

"Shall we have a summer wedding then Harry? Why don't you come stay with us at the Burrow and we can start planning?"

"Sure we can have a summer wedding!" Harry seemed excited. "I'm not sure what the rush is, Ginny and I both need to graduate, and I'd like to finish a mastery in DADA before we get married." He looked at Ginny whose face seemed to be getting more and more pale while he spoke. Harry took the contract and seemed about to sign it when he stopped. "Just think Ginny, all the parties, we can attend. You'll have to go on my arm of course! Can't have my fiancé going with someone else. Think of the fancy parties and formal balls! We'll of course be on the cover of all the newspapers and magazines! The boy-who-lived and the girl that caught him!"

Ron did a double take. Most people thought he was pretty thick, and in truth he was. But to hear Harry call himself the boy-who-lived made a warning bell start ringing in his head.

"I figure at least a three year engagement. We'll have to throw lavish parties in the Potter mansion once it is rebuilt! It will be the social event of the season!" Harry was gushing.

Ron looked at Harry. Gushing? Why was Harry gushing? Another warning bell started going off in his head.

"No Harry, I don't want a long engagement. I think we should have a quick quiet wedding…the sooner the better…" Ginny spoke up looking more and more nervous. She kept glancing at the contract in his hands and the quill had had poised over the spot for Lord Potter to sign.

"Of course it must be a long engagement. As Lord of the Potter and Black houses, I need time to socialize with my peers. Three years is the minimum for our engagement. Anything less would be an insult to my beautiful fiancé!"

"No! I really want a quick and small wedding Harry! We don't need anything fancy."

"Of course we do! We need time to show the world that we are the perfect couple. We need to build the excitement. With enough anticipation people will be clamoring for tickets to our wedding!"

"I want to get married now!"

"Ah Ginny! Are we having our first lovers spat? A long engagement! My decision is final! Nothing is too good for my fiancé." Harry once again went to sign the contract.

"Harry! We have to get married quickly! I'm pregnant!" Everything in the great hall went silent. It seemed that everyone was listening.

Harry looked over at Ginny. She realized what she said, but it was too late. "We need to get married quickly for the sake of our baby!"

Harry looked at her, a small smirk of triumph played on his lips. "Our baby miss Generva?" Harry set the quill down. "And when did we have sex?"

Ginny was scrambling "Last night silly"

"I was at Gringots last night Generva, so perhaps I should be asking, who did you have sex with last night? And how do you know you are pregnant already? Did you take a fertility potion in the hopes of trapping me into getting married to you?"

"Harry dear, we did it for your own good." Molly knew the gig was close to being up, and hoped this last ditch effort would pull things back from the brink.

Harry looked from Molly to Ginny and back slowly. "My own good?"

"Ye...yes dear, your own good." Came Moly's stuttering reply.

"Oh"

Just when it seemed to Molly that she had managed to pull out a miracle in this hair brained plan, the doors to the Great Hall slammed open and in walked Tiberius Odgen and eight aurors. Molly looked at Harry and saw a lop sided smile play across his face.

Harry took the quill and saw him write on the contract. He then rolled it up and handed it to her with a dead look in his eye. She unrolled the contract and in the place he was supposed to sign, she say the word "REJECTED".

"What is this?" She was starting to screech.

"Molly Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt!" You are all under arrest for attempted line theft, conspiracy to commit fraud, and illegal use of potions, including amorentia."

"You can't arrest me! I'm the acting minister!" Kingsley hoped bluster would get him free so he could make a run for it. He slowly started reaching for his wand.

"You were the acting minister until this morning when the Wizengamot voted you out for abuse of powers, and voted me in. Aurors arrest him."

Kingsley made a move for his wand but was stopped when he felt a wand pressed firmly under his chin. He looked down to see a pair of glowing green eyes looking directly in him. "Never mess with the son of a marauder Shack."

"You played us didn't you?"

"From the beginning"

"You'll never prove it."

"Oh look! I have a recording crystal that recorded your entire conversation from when Ron first came down to breakfast that I had placed under the table!" Luna smiled and held a crystal she had stuck to the underside of the table earlier. "How convenient!"

"I'll take that Miss Lovegood" He took the crystal and walked over to Harry. "Thank you for your information Lord Potter. I apologize for this situation, and promise to make sure it isn't repeated."

"Thank you for your help minister. Let me know what I can do to help ensure the cleanup at the ministry goes well." Harry was relieved someone with some morals was finally in office. But then again, he had thought Kingsley would have had morals too. Perhaps he would need to keep an eye on things to make sure nothing else happened. He watched as the Weasleys were also disarmed and had magic inhibiting cuffs placed on them.

"Happy Potter? Stupid attention whore!" Ron spat at him.

Harry looked back at him impassively. "Yes, yes I am."

"Harry! Love! Don't let them arrest me! We are meant to be together!" Ginny was getting desperate. Harry ignored her and turned to Molly. Her face was red and she was struggling with her captors.

"I should have never taken you into my home! I treated you like a son and this is how you repay me?" Her rant was sharp and her voice bitter.

Harry merely smiled at her and waved as she was led away. He turned to Luna who was standing next to him and surprisingly holding his hand. When did that happen? "So what are your plans this afternoon?"

"Going on a walk around the lake with you. Snogging in the forbidden forest, then falling asleep in your arms."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" They started walking towards the doors. "What are your plans for the rest of your life?"

Luna smiled "Making little Potter babies!"

Harry's smile just got bigger. He then had another thought. "Just Potter babies? What about Black babies?"

Luna looked at him. "That's Daphne's job…"

"Daphne?!"

Luna just smiled.


End file.
